Tumor antigen-specific immunotherapy of melanoma patients will be investigated. The patients will be HLA-typed and their tumors biopsied to analyze for MAGE-3 expression. If eligible, PBMC will be isolated and pulsed with the relevant MAGE-3 peptide. These will be washed and injected subcutaneously into the patient, along with rhIL-12. Safety, immune parameters, and tumor response will be monitored.